


Never liked the nurse's office..until now.

by Aikiai



Series: 'I regret duplication'- multiple leon kennedy verse [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Crossdressing, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Selves, Post-Resident Evil 2, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Leon was kidnapped and forced to be a nurse in umbrella ,krauser finds out that there's a leon and goes to have a look.-This is part of a universe where there are multiple leons for each game/ movie he is in-
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Series: 'I regret duplication'- multiple leon kennedy verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Well look at that!

**Author's Note:**

> Leoke- the darkside chronicles leon  
> Leo- resident evil 2 remake leon

re2 Leon was gently looking through all the bottles of pills on the shelf, taking note of how many of each type there was and how many umbrella needed.  
He was just about to sit down as the door was opened and someone chuckled,leaning on the door frame,he turned around to see a man with scars and blonde hair.

" Didnt expect to see a leon working with umbrella." He chuckled and looked the leo up and down, the younger was in a pink nurse dress that had the umbrella logo sewn on, with a typical small nurse hat on his dirty blonde hair and he was without any sock and shoes,which krauser found odd.  
"Who are you?.."  
"Names jack krauser,i thiught you would know me. Hasnt your friend ever mentioned me?." He stepped in and closed the door,locking it.  
"You mean another leon?.."  
"Hm, let me think..hes older than you, has redish brown hair and likes that stupid little green hat."  
"Oh!" Leo pratically jumped,eyes sparkling with recognition "youre the one that was with leoke when he saved manuela!"

Krauser nod his head and studied leo some more, the youngest of the leons was the most innocent ,with his innocent eyes and hero personality. 

"But,ive grown up since then." Krauser smirked and leon tensed, cautious of the smirk. "Get on the bed."  
Leon tilted his slightly,looking at the bed then krauser.  
"Why?.."

"Just get on the bed before i force you on it." Krauser growled,the smirk still there.  
"O-ok ok!" Leo put his hands up and crawled on the bed,laying on it.

"I wonder why they didnt let you wear socks and shoes,would have made you look hotter."  
"A..ah.." leo looked away in embarrassment "s..something about them being dangerous.."  
Krauser almost laughed but said nothing as he climbed atop leo and the bed,staring down at him,finding it cute how the leon flinched and tensed more,shoulders close to his neck and head tilted to the side with a worried look on his blush covered face.

"Did they let you wear underwear?.~" Krauser purred ,slipping his hand under the dress bottom and running a hand up leos thigh,stopping when he felt silk,realising they were panties and chuckling softly,finding it cute.

Leo flinched and yelped as krauser suddenly pushed up the dress bottom,his abdomen and below on full display for krauser.  
The older enjoyed the sight of the pale skin against red silk panties but the aroused smirk faltered as he picked up on thr bite marks on leons hips and inside of his upper thighs.

"Been letting patients have a taste?~" krauser taunted,snarling slightly at leon who shook his head.  
"No! T..theyre from raccoon city.."  
"From zombies?"  
"Zombies and B.O.Ws ...lickers..and stuff.."  
Krauser was sceptical but his face was blank as he looked down at the 21 year old leon,deciding he was going to replace those marks with his own,grabbing onto the soft silk and yanking at it,making leo yelp in pain and arousing krauser himself.


	2. How cute can a leon get?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krauser and leon start getting hot and bothered. 
> 
> They fuck basically -

Krauser lifted the leons legs and placed them on his shoulders,bending down and nipping at the inside of his thigh,over the old bites.  
The once rookie cop whimpered ,wriggling,yelping in pain and letting out a 'fuck!' And covering his mouth As krauser bit hard enough to draw blood.

Krauser looked up at him and smirked again, blood faintly on his lips.  
"Dont worry about swearing,boy scout, it just makes you cuter."  
Krauser went back down ,this time near the left side of his hips,biting again then drawing blood once more.  
"Shit! I forgot how much that hurt!" The leon grumbled as he was bit again and again in different spots,guessing krauser wouldnt be happy until all the bites were his and his alone.

Once the bite marks had all been freshly made krauser pulled away once again,this time going to undress leo completely,undoing the 3 small buttons by the collar and the two buttoned up sleeve cuffs,pushing the dress up and off with some help from the one wearing it.  
Once the younger was undressed krauser drank in the golden sight.

This leon had pale skin, a soft yet toned body with a few bite on his neck and shoulders that krauser would bite over and the cherry on top was those soft blue eyes that seemed to shimmer whenever he was happy, amazed or scared. The only thing that would have dissapointed him (if he was an inconsiderate asshole,which he is,but , this is the youngest leon were talking about here. The softest one-) was the fact that,compaired to the other leon 'packages' he had seen,this one seemed to be the smallest, in reality it was the average but,krauser wasnt used to that on a leon,so it looked small,but he was fine with it.  
It was still as beautiful.

"A-are you done staring at me yet?" Leo asked,now getting uncomfortable and rather self conscious of his body,wriggling again.  
"Sorry" krauser chuckled "just far too pretty for your own good."  
Leo's eyes became like orbs of the ocean again and krauser decided to kiss the man,pulling him close and finally feeling those soft lips on his again,closing his eyes as a relaxed feeling washed over him.  
The rookie kissed back gently and slowly,only getting more rough as he started to enjoy what was happening, gently holding the back of krausers neck as they kissed ,the once calm kiss now a mess of tounges and saliva.

Once krauser pulled away he immediately went down to kiss and bite at the old bite marks on Leon's shoulders and neck. This time,instead though of whimpering , leo moaned instead,wriggling his hips impatiently.  
"So you're finally enjoying it?~" krauser purred into his neck and felt the other nod "good~" he said as he licked the blood and moved to the next bite.  
It felt like an eternity to leo but once krauser was done he didnt say anything,just pulled away and started to undress once again talking in the shining body infront of him that was now slightly red all over due to excitement (the sexual kind).

Now krauser was undressed completely it was the leons turn to bask in the view infront of him. He noticed the scars he had got from zombies but also he scars he had gotton from humans and the scar along the top of his chest from a specific leon. He was totally going to bring this up with him when he got home.  
If he got home.  
But the thing that turned leo on the most, and also scared him, was how much bigger krauser was compared to him. Everything. Everything was bigger. Including 'that'. 

Krauser noticed the stare instantly but didnt say a word,chuckling.  
Once the puppy eyed leon realised he was staring and biting his lip with an anticipating look on his face he went deep red and looked away,closing his eyes as he felt krauser crawl atop him once more,smirking down at him.  
"Mrs.nurse kennedy, You got any lube?~" krauser asked  
With a grin." Or do you prefer to have it rough and hard without it?~"  
The younger looked at him witb a worried look but then looked down between himself and krauser,thinking.  
"Spit will do.." he replied quietly,looking krauser in the eye,the older seemed suprised but grinned.  
"Alright~" he spoke as he pressed 3 fingers to leons mouth,pushing them in once his mouth was opened slightly.  
Leo's mouth hurt just alittle,not usually opening his mouth this wide ,but he sucked and licked anyways and once they were coated in spit his bit ligjtly and krauser pulled them away,looking at them before gently slipping 2 into Leo's entrance earning a sharp gasp of pain and arousal in one. 

"Not done this in a while ,huh?~" leo shook his head and krauser continued to move his fingers but just alittle slower before slipping in the third. "You've always had such a pretty ass ,leon~ its always been so soft and looked so ..smackable.~"  
Leo tensed,ready for a hit that didnt come. Once he untensed and looked down,then he was hit on the ass,only once,as if to appease some urge krauser had. The burn of the hit was awarded to the other cheek as he was smacked again.  
"Its cute how it wobbles~"  
"Sh-shut up.." leo grumbled, embarrassed.  
"Think your ready?~"  
Leo nod his head and closed his eyes,groaning with krauser as he felt the other pushing in. It burned and hurt, spit wasnt enough and he was starting to regret his decision,but he put up with it, his masochistic side purring in delight inside his head.  
"Shit!~ ughnn~" leo ground out as krauser leaned down to his ear,breathing softly into it.  
"You're even more tight than i remember~ fuck-.~" 

Krauser decided he was going to cruel,instead of waiting for leon to adjust and get comfortable,then start off slow ,he decided that he would go rough. Thrusting his hips brutally fast as leo cried in pain,krauser could feel blood already welling and flowing beside his dick but he didnt care. He had waited for 4 years to have another leon and he wasnt going to waste time with going slow. 

"H-hey! S....SLOW DOWN! GAH!~ PLease!~" leon yelped and sobbed nails digging into krausers shoulders. Instead of listening krauser grabbed onto the Leon's throat,squeezing and listen to the man choke and gasp,squirming. He looked down at the others cock to make sure his suspicions were correct. They were. The organ was twitching and leaking precum already,spurring krauser on to hurtthe other more.  
Reaching over and grabbing a scalpel he gave leo some time to gasp for breath before he felt a slice in his left arm. Before he could ask 'what the hell' he felt his wrist being shoved upto krausers mouth,who suckled roughly at the wound. Kraused was forcing leon to do the same to krausers own wrist,which was pressed against leons soft suckling lips.

One krauser was done with the bloodplay he decided to let them bleed as he continued to move roughly into leo,who was now dazed.

Dazed,eyes unfocused, blood soaking his lips in deep red , his face soaked with tears and sweat and dashed with blush. The leon was even more beautiful now than earlier.

The rookie soon snapped out of the daze and groaned loudly as he came,tensing up around krauser and forcing him to release into leon with a groan of his own. Once they had both finished they were silent except for their panting, leon was looking away while krauser was facing the crook of leons neck.


	3. Well that was that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krauser has to go and do something but leaves leon with his number.

Once the afterglow had burned out krauser had sat up, grabbed some bandages and bandaged the cuts he had made on the leon and himself. After patching thr leon up,he leaned foen and kissed him before getting up and answering his phone that had just buzzed on the table.

"What do you want?" Krauser grumbled,getting dressed as wesker described the reason for the call. "Ugh..why cant someone else do it? Im busy."  
"You /were/ busy.~ i saw~" wesker chuckled "but seems to be worn out,i think you should leave him to rest for a while~"  
Krauser was embarrassed and stared at a cctv camera he hadnt noticed earlier.   
"Whatever." He hissed and left the room,gently closing the door.

The rookie layed there for a few moments before sitting up,grabbing his dress and holding it close and he wobbled to the desk beside the door,smiling as he saw a scrap of paper with a number on it. 

....  
..  
.  
"So ..thats what happened! After that they released me!" The rookie chuckled as (the darkside chronicals leon) leoke sat there blushing and (vendetta leon) leon was smirking drunkenly,holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Thats bullshit!" Leon laughed "they wouldnt have let you go just because you were fucked by this twinks" he nudged leoke who flinched and went even more red "ex boyfriend! You probably did favors for him and wesker~" leons drunk sly grin made leo look away awkwardly.

"Possibly.. but that's another story!" Leon pouted as leo put his hands on his own hips and had a proud smirk but a tone like a mother telling off their child " dont be so greedy!~" he laughed along with leoke and leon until he heard ( resident evil 6 leon) kennedy call for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! \o0o/
> 
> I finally had inspiration-
> 
> Sorry the end was so short but i jope you guys enjoyed it! ♡♡


End file.
